Le Fils du Vampire
by Zephyy
Summary: Axel et Roxas sont morts. Ils se sont promis de se retrouver dans une autre vie. Trente ans plus tard, Axel revit. Il est un vampire. Il n'a aucun gout à la vie à cause de l'absence de Roxas. Un soir, alors qu'il se rend dans une boite de nuit. AKUROKU!


**Bon, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus rien posté, alors voila, un petit Akuroku. J'espère que vous l'aimerez... Bonne lecture!**  


* * *

Axel et Roxas sont morts. Ils se sont promis de se retrouver dans une autre vie. Trente ans plus tard, Axel revit. Il est un vampire. Il n'a aucun gout à la vie à cause de l'abscence de Roxas. Un soir, alors qu'il se rend dans une boite de nuit pour y trouver une victime dont il se nourrira, il rencontre une personne qu'il aurait penser ne jamais revoir...

Quand Axel vit de qui il s'agissait, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-"Xion?"

La jeune femme lui sourit. Oui, jeune femme, car durant cette nouvelle vie, elle avait vieillit, plus que lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simili.

-"Bonsoir Axel..."

Les lèvres d'Axel se dessinèrent en un sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

-"Tu as changé."

-"Pas toi."

-"C'est normal, je suis né dans ce corps, et je ne peux pas vieillir."

Xion le regarda, plus que surprise par cette phrase impossible à croire et presque à comprendre.

-"Que veux-tu dire?"

Axel la regardait, les yeux dans les yeux, sans broncher. Son sourire s'élargit, avec une certaine once de tristesse, dévoilant lentement des canines _légèrement_ trop longue.

-"Vampire?"

-"Bingo! Et toi?"

-"Humaine."

Xion rigola doucement. Axel continuait de sourire, avec toujours cette once de tristesse indéfinissable, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, véritablement amusé, pour une fois.

-"Alors? Ca nait comment un vampire?"

-"Avec cruauté."

Un rictus légèrement inquiétant pour Axel, un haussement de sourcil pour Xion.

-"Explique."

Haussement des épaules pour Axel.

-"Comme un humain au début. Et après, il commence à boire tout le sang de la mère. Il fini par voler le corps de la mère en le modifiant pour avoir sa propre identité."

-"La mère ne peut pas survivre..."

Axel hocha la tête. Il se mit à regarder les danseurs sur la piste, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait lui servir de repas pour ce soir. Xion, elle, le regardait fixement, semblant chercher quelque chose dans sa mémoire.

-"Tu l'as retrouvé?"

La question avait fusée de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Axel tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Il m'y un temps avant de répondre, comme si la réponse lui coutait beaucoup.

-"Non..."

Xion avait baissé les yeux un instant avant de les relever.

-"Je sais..."

-"Tu sais quoi?"

-"Comment faire pour retrouver Roxas."

Axel la regarda, c'était maintenant lui qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce que sa vis-à-vis venait de lui dire.

-"Co-comment tu sais ça?"

-"Je ne sais pas. C'est comme quand j'étais simili, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, ce que je dois faire."

-"Xion..."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Silence qui fut ensuite brisé par Axel.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?"

Il vit Xion fermer les yeux et inspirer un bon coup.

-"Tu dois...lui donner naissance!"

-"Quoi?"

Axel la regardait, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-"Je sais que c'est vraiment... étrange. Mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Tu dois mettre une femme enceinte."

Xion baissa la tête.

-"Tu dois _me_ mettre enceinte..."

Axel n'arrivait plus à parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sortent. Quand la voix lui revint enfin, c'est-à-dire 5 minutes plus tard, ce fut pour demander:

-"P-pourquoi? Pourquoi toi?"

-"D'une certaine façon, je _suis_ Roxas, tout du moins, je suis une partie de ses souvenirs, tout comme j'étais une partie des souvenirs de Sora avant..."

-"Mais..."

-"Je ne disparaitrais pas? Je serais juste une partie de Roxas, je resterai avec vous."

Axel regardait Xion. Elle sourirait, confiante, sereine. Axel baissa la tête en soupirant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait revoir Roxas. Mais perdre Xion alors qu'il venait juste de la retrouver... Il se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua violemment dans tout les sens. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Xion. Il capitula. Axel et Xion quittèrent la boite de nuit dans laquelle ils étaient. Plus tard, alors qu'ils s'unissaient pour la première et la dernière fois, Axel se laissa aller à sa faim.

Après cet évènement, une sorte de routine s'installa entre eux, Xion étant venu vivre chez Axel. Axel ne dormait jamais. Il n'en avait jamais éprouvé l'envie, encore moins le besoin. Alors il passait sa journée avec Xion et allait manger la nuit.

Pourtant, un matin, Axel rentrait de sa "chasse", mais en entrant dans le salon, il ne trouva pas Xion. Se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, il se rendit dans la chambre qu'il lui avait prêté. Il la trouva à genou par terre, crispée par la douleur. Il se précipita à ses côtés, la prenant par les épaules. Xion le repoussa d'une main avant de tenter de se relever, sans succès.

-"C'est rien, c'est juste Roxas... qui se nourrit..."

Axel la regarda bizarrement, la tête renversée sur le côté. Il se rapprocha dans une nouvelle tentative de l'aider qui réussi cette fois. Axel installa Xion sur son lit où elle finit par s'endormir.

Les mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, Xion se vidait lentement mais surement de son sang à cause de Roxas. Arriva un moment où il ne restait plus une seule goutte de sang dans son corps. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

-"Bientôt...Bientôt..."

Quand le temps d'accoucher arriva; Xion était seule dans la maison, Axel étant partit chercher de quoi se nourrir. Elle était allongée sur son lit, le corps en croix. Elle les sentait, les changement qui s'opéraient dans et sur son corps. Doucement, elle vit ses cheveux noir devenir blond, sa poitrine disparaitre, son corps devenir plus petit. Elle sentait sa conscience disparaitre petit à petit, chassée et remplacée par une autre, avant de disparaitre...

Quand Axel rentra, le silence le plus complet régnait dans la maison. Il monta tranquillement les escaliers puis entra dans la chambre de Xion.

-"Xion?"

-"Qui c'est?"

Axel tourna la tête, surpris, vers le lit, reconnaissant sans peine la voix.

-"R-Roxas...?"

-"Qui c'est?"

Axel ne comprenait plus rien. Il voyait Roxas au milieu du lit, assis, avec pour seul vêtement la chemise de Xion. Roxas regardait Axel sans rien comprendre. Axel s'avança vers Roxas qui le regardait, habité par une étrange confiance qu'il ne comprenait pas. Une fois près du lit, Axel s'assit doucement à côté de Roxas et le prit dans ses bras avec hésitation. Roxas ne fit rien pour le repousser.

-"Tu es Roxas..."

-"Et Xion?"

-"C'est ta... ta m-mère..."

Roxas rendit son étreinte à Axel en passant ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand.

-"Tu m'as manqué... Axel..."

Axel regarda Roxas, encore plus surpris que lorsqu'il l'avait entendu quelque instant plus tôt.

-"Tu... tu te rappelle de moi?"

-"Oui... Je crois bien... J'ai plein de flash dans la tête... Et j'ai l'impression de te connaitre..."

-"C'est parce que c'est le cas..."

-"Reste avec moi..."

-"C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, pour le reste de ma vie..."

Sur ces mots, sans rien dire de plus, Axel embrassa Roxas. Leur nouvelle vie commençait. _Enfin..._

* * *

**J'avoue que la fin est pas super super, mais j'y peut rien, j'avais plus d'inspiration **

**En même temps c'est normal, ma muse m'a abandonné... **

***une petite voix au loin* T'ES ASSEZ GRAND POUR TE DEBROUILLER TOUT SEUL!**

**Votre cher désespéré qui vous aime,**

**Zephy Kyousaika**


End file.
